


Thaw

by smilebackwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t let me fall asleep,” Steve says, quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/gifts).



They’re split up over twelve miles of country, searching for something AIM is using to black out the power grid to half of New York. All Steve can see is a solid stretch of flatland, the kind of open space he thought maybe didn’t exist anymore.

“What are we looking for again?” Clint asks over the comm.

“A proton-specific electrical energy disruptor,” Bruce replies.

“Okay,” Clint says, after a beat. “But, like, as big as a breadbox, or what?”

Bruce hmms. “It’s hard to say,” he answers. “Considering the range and level of disruption it’s been causing, its energy output must be at least five megawatts. Which would make it significantly bigger than a breadbox. Refrigerator box perhaps. Probably larger.”

A flash catches Steve’s eye and he jogs north, to the edge of a frozen over lake. There’s another bright flash, like lightning under the water.

“I think I’ve got it,” Steve says as he steps out onto the ice. It holds his weight until about ten feet in. Cracks spiderweb out beneath his boots. Steve can hear the quiet lap of moving water against the ice. “Under the lake in grid six.”

“Under a _lake_? Why—how would—no,” Tony stops himself. “They’re psychopaths with ridiculous technology. I don’t even want to know.”

“I’m gonna go break it,” Steve says.

“What? Steve, wait. Steve?” is the last thing he hears before he crashes into the dark, choppy surface of the water.

*

Tony finds him leaning against a willow tree beside the lake, a few of its bare branches dipping low enough to be caught beneath the ice. Steve is stripped to the waist, attempting to rub circulation back into his chest. 

“Jesus, Cap,” Tony says, landing beside him and looking at the blue of his lips, the ice crystals frosted across his eyelashes.

“Capsicle,” Steve says, trying to smile. His eyes look scared.

Tony flips up Iron Man’s faceplate.

“Don’t let me fall asleep,” Steve says, quiet.

“I won’t,” Tony promises. He powers up the repulsors to 15%, enough to warm but not burn, and grabs Steve in a hug. The standing droplets on Steve’s chest sizzle away in seconds. “You’re okay, Steve. You’re going to be okay.”

“I just learned to use my cell phone,” Steve says. 

“We’re all really proud,” Tony says, without irony. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks, holding on. “Thanks.”


End file.
